The Faith and Destiny Trials!
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Emily Fox and Dren Grant are two pokemon trainers that got accapted to the lengedary Tournement. I SUCK at summaries, please read! RATED T 'CAUSE I'M paraniod. Emily- Charcoal-blackish hair and brown eyes. Dren- Jet black hair and amber eyes. I changed the title. OC's ACCEPTED! FORM IN 1 CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Emily sighed. Ever since she left Unova, she's been down in the dumps. 'But, these trials will determine if I'm worthy enough to be in Tournament. I wonder why they want to test us first. We're supposed to team up with a partner. At least Dren got accepted to try the trials.' Emily thought.

She looked around. There was about 60 or more trainers. But only 6 were allowed to play for their regions. Emily nodded to herself. She was going to win, no matter what.

A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes glared at Emily. She was going to lose. She was going to make that happen.

* * *

**I need Oc's! Here is the Oc form.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (10-18):**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Hometown/City/Region:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Pokémon:**

**Summer Clothes:**

**Relationship (if so, send the other Oc too):**

**Appearance:**

**Anything I Forgot:**

**Not all of them will be accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for sending your Oc's! I'm still accepting.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy. I do NOT own Pokémon, Nintendo does. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-With Dren-**

Dren sighed. He had been here for about, an hour or so. He wore a black sleevless shirt with a white jacket and black sneakers. For bottoms, he wore black pants with a dark red belt. Around his left shoulder was a black messanger bag with an Umbreon clip.

'Where's Emily?' He thought, looking around. Suddenly, a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes stepped on the stage, which was in front of them. He cleared his voice and spoke into the microphone, "Hello, Pokémon trainers! We have personally picked you, because of your skills, abilities, and power with Pokémon. But, only few trainers may pass to the tournament. Please look at the board to see who your partner is." The man said, motioning his hand to the side.

The board whizzed around the pictures of the trainers, then stopped and placed them side by side. Dren's was with Emily's. Dren stared at Emily's smiling face. Where was here anyway? She had come here first. Dren scanned the board. He stopped scanning when he saw somebody familiar.

'No, no, why is she here? And he came along as well.' Dren thought, frowning. He was looking at a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and pale skin. The picture next to her was a boy with black hair and red eyes. Unlike the girl he was frowning. The screen suddenly got black and white and made an annoying buzzing sound. Everybody covered they're ears from the sound. "Sorry for the inconvince folks. That was the first one, now here is the real one." The man said, motioning his hand again.

Dren looked up again and almost screamed. He was next to the girl and Emily was next to the boy. "Why do I always get cursed to be with Eliza?" Dren muttered to himself. "What do you mean?" A voice said behind him. Dren turned around to face Eliza.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Dren asked. Eliza smiled. "What do you think I'm doing here? Helping these filthy peasants? No way! I'm battling." Eliza said. Dren grimaced. 'Where's Emily when I need her?' Dren thought sadly.

* * *

**-With Emily-**

Emily sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with Evo, Eve." Emily said to Eve, her partner Pokémon Eevee. "Evee." It said. She sighed again. 'Where's Dren?' She thought. She looked at the stage. The man was up there again. He cleared his throat.

"We will open the doors to let the Trials start. Remember, only few trainers can make it to the tournament." The man said. Two front doors opened to see beautiful scenery of plants and Pokémon.

"Ready… GO!" The man yelled. As if on cue the trainers fled into the opening. The man chuckled darkly to himself. "Yes, go to your trials and be careful, or you'll never come back. After all, this is Team Blood's plan. Hehe…"

* * *

**I would have made it bigger, but I wanted to update today. What's Team Blood? Who are Eliza and Evo? Is there something evil at the trials? Stay tuned to 'The Faith and Destiny Trials!'**


End file.
